1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a luggage piece, including but not limited to a purse, a computer bag, a briefcase and/or a handbag. More particularly, this invention is directed to a slim profile luggage piece, which when unzipped or opened expands to provide a greater opening and thus luggage capacity.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Typically, consumers of luggage look for an item that will allow them to carry numerous and often large personal items including laptops, sunglasses, cell phones, personal digital assistants and cosmetic items. Luggage designers try to accommodate relatively large items by increasing the size of the luggage or by adding external compartments to hold large items. However, such an approach often results in bulky and unstylish luggage.
Because of stricter carry-on baggage rules at airports, consumers or travelers desire luggage pieces with relatively smaller overall dimensions, particularly luggage pieces that can accommodate or house laptop computers and/or other large personal items.
There is a need for a luggage piece with an enlarged opening that accommodates large items but also provides a desired slim and stylish appearance.